


Dubai

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun yine Baekhyun, Canon Compliant, Chanyeol yine Chanyeol, Duygularına hakim olamayan Sehun, Fluff azıcık, M/M, Sevimli ama azıcık yaramaz Jongin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Ocak 2018, Dubai.*





	Dubai

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dubai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343357) by [185cmbaekhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun). 

** <https://www.facebook.com/visitdubai/videos/1800276740003512/> **

Dubai, Ocak 2018.

Güneş, Dubai çölünün yakıcı sıcaklığını yansıtıyordu. Her yerde uçsuz bucaksız kum vardı ve üzerleri bulutsuz mavi gökyüzüyle kaplıydı. _Güzel bir görüntü_, diye düşündü Sehun. Günün olayına uyuyordu. Rüzgâr eserken burada olmalarının ne demek olduğunu tekrar tekrar hatırlıyordu. Hepsinin bu şekilde kutlama yapma nedenini hatırlıyordu. EXO burada bir tarih yazıyordu ve Sehun hayatında hiç bu kadar mutlu olduğunu hatırlamıyordu.

İnsanlara şarkılarını çalarken çeşmenin görüntüsü hâlâ aklında canlıydı. Kalbi o gün için biraz hızlanıyordu. Artık ağlamasına gerek yoktu ancak yine de gözlerine birkaç damla yaş doluştu. Kum tepesine oturup kendine sarılırken rüzgârdan dolayı diye kendini savundu. Kıyafetleri tenine yapışıyordu, saçlarına ve yüzüne tozlar konuyordu. Biraz ilerideki Jongdae ve Minseok’un birbirlerinin boğazlarına kum atmalarını, Baekhyun dizleri üzerinde hafif kalçasını kaldırmış şekilde selfie çekmesini izliyordu. Junmyeon uzakta kamyona binmiş, ortalığı tozutuyordu. Chanyeol ise şu anda çılgın fikirlerinden birini uyguluyordu.

En uzun boylu üye hiç düşünmeden uzun, gevşek bedenini tepeden geriye bıraktı. Kontrol edilmez bir hızla aşağıya doğru yuvarlanıyordu ve acı verici gibi görünüyordu ancak söz konusu olan kişi Park Chanyeol’du. Eğlence için acıya katlanırdı. Chanyeol kumda fütursuzca yuvarlanırken Jongin kahkahalarla onu videoya alıyordu.

Başını iki yana sallayarak yuvarlanan şahsı görmezden geldi Sehun ve Jongin’in eğlenmesine hayran kaldı. Kahkahası yüksek ve histerikti, bedeni iki büklüm olmuştu ve bir eliyle karnını tutuyordu. Bu çölün manzarasından ya da Sehun’un hayatında gördüğü herhangi bir manzaradan çok daha zevkli bir görüntüydü.

“Şu aptal hyunga baksana! Şuna bir bak!” Jongin dizine vurarak gülüyordu.

“Sence iyi midir?” Sehun sordu. İkisi de tepenin aşağısındaki hyunglarına baktılar. Bedeni sonunda dönmeyi bıraktığında hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve el sallayıp çığlık atarak heyecanla zıpladı.

“İyi iyi.” Aynı anda söylediler.

Sehun, Jongin’in videoyu kaydetmesini ve grup konuşmasında paylaşmasını sessizce izledi. Sonra telefonunu cebine sokarak ona elini uzattı.

“Haydi, biz de yapalım. Sen ve ben.”

Sehun tereddüt ediyordu. Güneş ışığı Jongin’in sırtına vuruyor ve onu nurla parlayan bir melek gibi gösteriyordu. Resmen nefes kesiciydi.

“Ne o? Korktun mu?” Jongin alay etti ve sırıttı.

“Hayır,” Sehun cevapladı ve büyük olanın elini tuttu. “Seninleyken asla korkmam.”

Jongin’in yanaklarının kızarmasını izledi ve Jongin ona yaklaşınca hava normalden daha boğucu oldu. Sehun diğerinin günahkâr dolgun dudaklarına bakmaktan kaçınıyordu. Uzun zamandır o dudaklara açtı; bu kadar yakınken nasıl baş edeceğini bilmiyordu.

Jongin beklenmedik bir şekilde Sehun’u ittirdi ve hemen ardından dakikalar önceki Chanyeol gibi kendisi de atladı. Sehun ayağının yerden kesildiğini ve Jongin’in itişiyle dünyasının dönmeye başlamasını hissedince şoka uğradı. Nefesini tuttu, gözlerini kapattı ve bağırmaya başladı. Dünya altından kayıyor gibiydi. Başta korkutucuydu, gerçekten öleceğini düşünüyordu. Kolları ve bacaklarıyla hareket etmeye ne kadar çalışsa da duracak bir yol bulamıyordu. Kum-gökyüzü, gökyüzü-kum değişiklikleri arasında başı dönmeye başladı.

İçi bulanırken eklemleri sertti. Neler olduğunu fark ettiği anda Kim Jongin’i ve kıçını öldüreceğine dair kendine söz verdi. Ancak çok geçmeden Jongin’in bedeni kendisininkine çarptı ve maknaenin uzuvları diğerininkine karıştı. Birbirlerine zar zor tutunuyorlardı ve Sehun ne zaman gülmeye başladığını anlamadı. Sonsuz bir düşüş gibi geliyordu. Sonsuz bir mutluluk.

Sonunda kum tepesinin altına ulaştılar. Jongin, Sehun’un üzerindeydi; saçları heyecandan ve biraz korkudan parlayan gözlerine düşüyordu. Birkaç saniye boyunca Sehun’a baktı, sadece sessizlik vardı. Ta ki ikisi de yeniden kahkahaya boğulana kadar. Sehun kalbinin düşüşten mi yoksa üzerindeki çocuktan dolayı mı hızlandığından emin değildi. Deli gibi gülüyorlardı.

“Sen… Aman tanrım, bunu nasıl yaparsın? Ödümü kopardın!” Sehun bağırarak Jongin’in göğsüne vurdu.

“Ama eğlenceliydi, değil mi? Düşerken yüzünü görmem lazımdı.” Jongin yana savruldu ve Sehun’un yanına uzandı. Nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalışırken gökyüzüne bakıyorlardı.

Toparlanmaları biraz zaman aldı ancak Sehun, Jongin’in yanında ne kadar kalırsa kalsın nefesinin kesileceğini biliyordu.

“Ayağa kalk, dostum. Şu kamyonlardan birine binelim beraber!” Jongin heyecanla bağırdı ve ayağa kalkarak Sehun’un ruhsuz bedenini peşinde sürükledi.

Yeniden çölde koşmaya başladılar, el ele. Sehun o eli bırakmak ve Jongin’i yanından ayırmayı hiç istemiyordu. Bu özel günde yapmaya niyetlendikleri çok şey vardı, özgürlüklerinin tamamen tadını çıkarabilirlerdi. Sonuçta bunu kazanmışlardı.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Oteldeki odalarına çekilirken çocuklar terlemiş, yapış yapış olmuş ve kokuyorlardı. Hepsi yorgun olmasına rağmen hâlâ enerji doluydular. Bu kadar bağlılık ve saygıyla karşılandıkları için olabildiğince çok eğleniyorlardı. Çok zamanları kalmamıştı, çölde eğlenirken vakit göz açıp kapayana kadar geçmişti. Yine de değmişti.

“Tanrım, her yerimde kum var, kalçamın arasında bile.” Baekhyun olağan bir şekilde söyleyerek diğerlerini güldürdü. Junmyeon iç çekerek onu görmezden geldi.

“Millet, gidene kadar üç saatimiz daha var.” Lider duyurdu. “Yıkanıp rahatlayalım biraz. Akşam yemeğini size haber veririm, sonra özel uçuşumuza gideriz.”

Çocuklar ıslık çalıp neşeyle kutlama yaparken Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya mesaj atıyordu. Geldikleri günden beri hyunglarına göremediği her şeyi anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo hemen cevap veremeyecek olsa da Jongin her beş dakikada bir mesaj atıyordu.

Sehun duştan sonra onu alışveriş yapmaya ya da yürüyüşe davet etmeyi düşünüyordu ancak tek başına bırakmanın ve tüm gece Kyungsoo’ya mesaj atmasının daha iyi olacağını düşündü. Tüm günü beraber geçirmişlerdi nasılsa o yüzden Sehun başkasının yoldaşlığını arayabilirdi.

“Hey, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun cıvıldadı ve önüne gelerek ellerini Sehun’un göğsüne koydu. “Seninle gelmeme izin ver, beraber yıkanalım. Birbirimize yardım ederiz.” Sehun’un göğsünü sıkıştırdı.

“Hyung, söylediğin kulağa çok uygunsuz geliyor.” Sehun kızararak Baekhyun’un elini ittirdi ve göğsünü kapatmaya çalıştı.

“Öyle mi? Sık sık beraber yıkanıyoruz. Neden şimdi böyle davranıyorsun?”

“Hyung, geri çekil. Teklifi ben kaptım.” Jongin, Sehun’un yanına gelerek araya girdi, onu korkutmuştu. Teklif falan yoktu ama hiç olmazdı ki. Son zamanlarda canı ne zaman istese Jongin odasına geliyordu. Alışkanlık olmuştu artık.

“Güzel, bence hepimiz banyoya sığarız. Bizim ve Sehun’un koca kıçı için iyi bir tane olmalı.” Baekhyun kaşlarını alayla kaldırarak ısrar etti.

“Hyung, lütfen!”

“Olmaz, seninle uğraşamayacak kadar yorgunuz. Git başkasını bul. Chanyeol hyung girmene izin verebilir.” dedi Jongin ve Sehun’un omzuna kolunu korumacı bir şekilde attı. Baekhyun’un sırıtışı hemen soldu.

“Aman boşverin. Ben kendim yıkanırım.” Ayaklarını yere vura vura uzaklaştı.

Jongin kolunu omzundan çekmeden onu odasına götürdü. Büyük, lüks odaya girer girmez Jongin rahatlayarak tişörtünü çıkardı.

Sehun haliyle ona bakakaldı. Jongin kirli, terli ve dağılmıştı. Bu Sehun’u bir şekilde daha çok uyarıyordu. Dudaklarını ısırarak Jongin’in kaslarındaki kumları silkelemesini hayranlıkla izliyordu. Elleri pantolonuna uzandığında Sehun bakışlarını uzaklaştırmaya zorladı kendini.

“Haydi, duşa girelim.” Süitte ilerleyerek soğukkanlıca davet etti.

“Ha?” Sehun sesinin aptalca çıkmasıyla irkildi.

“Bize zaman kazandırır. Şekerleme yapabiliriz.”

Bunların hiçbiri tuhaf görünmemeliydi. Birbirlerini çıplak gördükleri ve sarıldıkları sayısız zamanları düşününce hiç görünmezdi. Ancak şimdi, bu şekilde, lüks otel odasında birbirlerinin kollarınca pek çok geceyi geçiren ikili vardı ve her şey Sehun’un dayanabileceğinden fazlaydı. Bu koşturmaca dolu sahne arkasında kıyafet değiştirmek ya da yurtta yanlışlıkla birbirini yakaladıkları o zamanlar gibi değildi. Bu gerçek bir duş alma ve birbirlerine dokunmaydı. Her seferinde seksle sonuçlanmıştı.

Sehun aniden Baekhyun’a izin vermediğine pişman oldu. O burada olsaydı Jongin’den, kaslı bedeninden ve baş döndürücü gülümsemesinden kaçmak için bahanesi olurdu.

Suyun aktığını duyunca ne yapacağını bilememesine rağmen Sehun da süite girdi. Tek başına yıkanmak istese tuhaf olur muydu? Jongin’i tek başına şekerleme yapması için bırakamazdı. Duşa onunla girerse sakin kalabilir miydi?

Bir parçanı bunu yapmak için ölüyordu ve diğer parçası kazandı. Soyunmadan önce Jongin’in cam duvardan görünen siluetine baktı. Su bedeninin en iyi yanlarını pek göstermiyordu ancak Sehun kendine izin vererek gördüğü yerleri onu baştan aşağıya kavurmaya başlamıştı.

Hâlâ sırtını ona dönmüş halde Jongin arkasına uzandı ve kapıyı açtı, Sehun’u davet eder gibiydi ve Sehun da kabul etti. Su ılıktı; ikisi için de tazelendirici ve rahatlatıcı bir sıcaklıktaydı. Böyle bir odada duş uzun boylu kişiler için yüksekte oluyordu ve duş başlığı ikisi alabilecek kadar genişti. Yine de Jongin, Sehun’a yer vermek için kenara kaydı ve raftaki ürünleri inceledi.

Sehun sessizce suyun teninden kaymasına izin veriyordu ve bir süreliğine rahatladı. Kirin bedeninden aktığını hissediyordu ve parmaklarıyla sertelmiş saçlarına masaj yapıyordu. Su çöldeki kumun rengine bürünmüştü.

“İğrenç.” Jongin kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Gel, yardım edeyim.”

Jongin’in çıplaklığından kaçmak için gözleri yere odaklanmış haldeydi ve diğer saçlarını ovuştururken Sehun sadece şampuanı fark ediyordu. Tatlı ve oldukça evcil hissi veriyordu. Sehun eridiğini hissediyordu. Jongin’e kolaylık sağlamak için başını eğmiş duruyordu. Şampuanın tatlı kokusu ve suyun sesi tıpkı Jongin’in dokunuşu gibi oldukça rahatlatıcıydı.

“Gözlerini kapat.” dedi Jongin ve Sehun itaat etti. Elleriyle Jongin’in omuzlarına tutunuyordu.

“Tam bir bebeksin, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun hımladı. Öyleydi ve Jongin’in bundan hoşlandığını biliyordu. Jongin dikkatle köpüğü duruladığından gözlerini yeniden açtı. Jongin uzun süre genç olanın kıvrılan saçlarını okşadı, gözlerinin önünden çekti. Suyun altında birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakarken rahatlatıcı bir sessizlik oldu. İkisi de kızarıyordu ve suçu sıcak suya atıyorlardı.

“Ağladığını fark etmediğim için özür dilerim.” Jongin mırıldandı. Sehun’un saçlarıyla oynuyordu hâlâ.

“Ah, sorun değil. Chanyeol ve Suho hyung beni idare ettiler. Senin de ağladığını biliyordum.”

“Ama çok güzeldi, değil mi? Çok…” Jongin durakladı ve doğru kelimeyi aradı.

“Tatmin edici. Unutulmaz. Lanet derecede muhteşem.” Sehun onun için önerdi ve farkında olmadan Jongin'in göğsünü okşuyordu.

“Kesinlikle!” Jongin ona katılıyordu. “Sırtımı ovalasana.” Jongin arkasını dönerek ona duş jelini uzattı. Genç olan eline cömertçe döktü ve Jongin’in kaslı sırtını nazikçe ovalamaya başladı. Sehun ilk kez, kısacık bir süreliğine Jongin’in muhteşem bedenine bakmaya karar verdi. Arsız kalçasına, sıkı baldırlarına, ince beline. Bedenini orantısı manyak şekilde mükemmeldi. Şimdi ona bakmaktan kendini alabileceğini sanmıyordu. Tuhaf bir şekilde Jongin’in bedeni dokunuşu altında gerildi bu yüzden Sehun duraklayarak sordu.

“İyi misin? Gergin görünüyorsun.”

“Evet, iyiyim. Sadece… Tepeden atladığımızda kötü düştüm herhalde.” Sırt kaslarını esneterek cevapladı.

“Ben atlamadım, sen ittin…” Sehun hatırlattı ve kolunu çimdikledi. “Acırsa söyle lütfen. Sırtın konusunda daha dikkatli olmalısın. Sen en iyi dansçımızsın.”

“Ben seninle en iyi dansçıyım.” Jongin düzeltti.

“Biliyorum.”

“Saçlarımı da yıka.” İstedi Jongin ve yeniden uzun olana döndü. Şimdi daha yakındılar, Sehun hızlıca görevine başladı. “Ben de seni yıkayacağım.” Jongin uyardı ve parmak uçlarıyla Sehun’un kaburgalarını ovalamaya başladı. Kıpırdandı ancak Jongin’in elleri köprücük kemiği ve göğsüne ilerlerken rahatladı.

Jongin’in uzun saçlarını aynı şampuanla ovalarken Sehun dikkatle yapmaya çalışıyordu. Yine de Jongin sakin bir şekilde hımlayarak alnını Sehun’un omzuna yasladı ve ona ensesine uzanması için alan sağladı. Elleri Sehun’un üst bedeninde geziniyordu; boynundan kalçasına kadar. Bu pozisyondayken penisinin Jongin’e çok net göründüğünü biliyordu Sehun. Penisi konusunda kendisine oldukça çok güvense de onun kendisine baktığını bildiğinden dolayı Jongin’den kaçındığı için şu anda azıcık utanıyordu.

Onu yıkamayı bitirdiğinde Jongin o şekilde kaldı. İkisi de bir şey yapmıyordu artık. Jongin’in parmakları yavaşça V-hattında gezdi, penisinin üzerinde tereddütle duruyordu. Sehun çadır kurmamaya çalışarak öylece dikiliyordu. Jongin ona dokunmadığı sürece pek olmazdı. Sonuçta böyle şeyleri yapmamak için bir anlaşma yapmışlardı.

Jongin’in başparmağının ucu hafifçe Sehun’un penisinin başına sürttü ve onu titretti. Sonra geldiği gibi gitti ve Sehun iç çekti. Jongin kıkırdayarak geri çekildi.

“İlk ben çıkıyorum. Çok yoruldum o yüzden şekerleme yapacağım.” diyerek duştan çıktı ve Sehun’u tek başına bıraktı.

Bir süre donmuş halde kalakaldı, aklından sayısız düşünceler geçiyordu. Az önce kendini Jongin’in önünde aptal konumuna mı düşürmüştü? Felaket miydi? Havayı yumruklayarak daha iyisini yapabileceğini söyledi kendine ve sertleşmediğini hatırlattı. Yine de aklının bir köşesi sorularla doluydu. Jongin dolaylı olarak ondan bir şey mi istiyordu? Sehun’u böyle şeyleri anlamakta yavaş olduğunu biliyordu o yüzden onunla böyle oyunlar oynamazdı, değil mi?

Tüm şüphelerine rağmen Sehun kendini toparladı ve Jongin’in önünde dokunmaya utandığı kalan yerlerini yıkadı. Jongin’i çok bekletmek istemeyerek hızlıca durulandı. Temizlenmiş hissedince suyu kapattı ve tüylü bornozu ve saçları için bir havlu aldı. Bedeni sonunda rahatlamış, hafif ve temiz hissediyordu. Diğer yanda aklı tam tersiydi.

Jongin yatakta uzanmış telefonuyla oynuyordu; penisine nasıl dokunduğu düşünülürse Kyungsoo’ya mesaj atmadığını umdu. Kalçasının etrafında bir havlu vardı ve diğer havlu başına leydi gibi sarılmıştı. Uzun bacakları ayrıktı ve çoğu yeri kaplıyordu. Bela diye bağırıyordu ancak Sehun iki kere düşünmeden yanına oturdu, omuzları birbirine çarptı.

“Uyuduğunu sanıyordum.”

“Seni bekliyordum.” Jongin gamzelerini sunarak cevapladı. “Ayrıca, uyuyamayacak kadar çok heyecanlıyım. Bunun olduğuna hâlâ inanamıyorum.” Ekranı işaret ederek söyledi ve Sehun’a çeşmenin videosunu gösterdi. Sehun’un yüzü görünüyordu ve o anda şovu izlerken ne kadar duygusal göründüğünü fark etti.

O ışıkları, suyun kendi müzikleriyle dans edişini ve insanların hayranlıklarını görmek hâlâ kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Jongin’in sadece çeşmenin videosunu çekmediğini fark etti. Sehun’u da çekmişti.

“Buna inanabiliyor musun? Bu oluyor ve gerçek. Buradayız ve tarih yazıyoruz. Sık sık böyle güzel şeylerle karşılaşıyoruz ama yine de… Şu anda çok mutluyum.”

“Biliyorum. Ne kadar çok çalışırsak çalışalım hâlâ mümkün değilmiş gibi düşünüyorum. Ama işte buradayız.” Odayı ve şehri işaret ederek dedi Sehun. Jongin ifadesinin hayranlıktan farkındalığa ve rahatlamaya dönüşmesini izledi. Sehun her birini yakalayabiliyordu, başındaki aptal havluya rağmen bile Jongin’i her geçişinde güzel buluyordu.

O gün telefonlarına kaydettikleri videoları yeniden izlediler ve Chanyeol’un aptallığıyla eğlendiler. Hayranlarının da kendileri kadar duygusal ve minnettar olup olmadığına bakmak için Instagram ve Twitter’a girdiler. Birbirlerinin kollarında rahatça uzanıyorlardı. Jongin başındaki havluyu çıkardı ve Sehun’un göğsünü hep sevdiği gibi yastık olarak kullandı. Birbirlerine öyle sokulmaları Sehun’a gerçek olamayacak kadar iyi olduğunu düşündürüyordu. Hyunglarıyla Dubai’deydi, işleri tanınıyordu ve Jongin kollarının arasındaydı. Bu hayatındaki en mutlu andı.

Jongin’e gerçekten istediği gibi sahip olmasa da, daha fazla inkâr edemeyecekti ve ona böyle sahip olmak yeter de artardı.

Yine de keşke sahip olabilseydi. Keşke uzanıp o dudakları mühürleyebilseydi. Haliyle her şey mükemmelin ötesinde olurdu. Düşünüp taşındı ancak yapamadı. Böyle olmazdı, bu mükemmel anı bozma riskini göze alamazdı. Jongin’in göğsünde huzurla uyumasını ve saçlarını okşamayı başka şeylere tercih ederdi. Belki gelecekte yapacak cesareti bulurdu. Çünkü o zaman mükemmel yol olurdu.

İkisinin de telefonu grup konuşmasının bildirimiyle titredi. Sehun hızlıca kontrol etti. Hareketi Jongin’i biraz sarsarak kendine daha çok sokulmasına neden oldu.

“Neymiş?” Jongin gözleri kapalı sordu ve yanağını Sehun’un göğsüne sürttü.

“Aile konseri için Nisan’da bir daha gelecekmişiz.” Sehun cevapladı ve kollarını Jongin’e doladı.

“Gerçekten mi? Bu harika.” Mırıldandı ve kafasını kaldırarak genç olanın gözlerine baktı. “Yeniden gelmeyi isterim.”

“Soo hyung da çeşmeyi izleyebilecek.”

“Taemin’e etrafı gezdireceğim.”

“Donghae hyung burayı sevecek.”

“Hımm, evet…” Jongin dudakları büzülmüş halde yeniden uyuyakaldı. Sehun saçlarıyla oynamaya devam ediyordu; Jongin’in kendi kokusu ve teninin yumuşaklığıyla kafayı buluyordu.

Rüyasında Jongin onu sürüyordu; penisi Jongin’in içine gömülmüş halde kalçasını şehvetli bir şekilde döndürüyordu. Birbirlerine tatlı sözler fısıldıyorlardı ve Jongin’in Dubai’de becerilmeyi istediğini net bir şekilde duyabiliyordu.

Jongin’in adını tekrar tekrar söylemesinde, daha fazlası ve onun için yalvarmasında kendini kaybetmişti.

Sehun, Sehun… “Sehun!”

Gözleri kocaman açıldı ve Jongin’in kaş çatarak kendisine baktığını gördü. Sehun yüzünün yandığını hissediyordu ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Rüyası hâlâ aklında ve bedeninde taptazeydi. Jongin ona böyle sarılmışken bırakması zordu.

“İyi misin? Sen… Sesler çıkarıyordun.”

“Evet, sadece… Garip bir rüyaydı. Sanırım.” Sehun yalan söyledi ve yüzünü yastığa sakladı.

“İyi olacak mısın? Eşyalarımı toplamam lazım.”

“Evet, sen git. Ben iyi olurum.” İç çekti. Jongin’in kendisinden ve yataktan uzaklaştığını hissetti. Sehun aniden üşümüştü, yarım kalmış gibi hissediyordu. Jongin’in kalmasını, kendisini öpmesini çok istiyordu. Ancak bu sefer çadırı vardı, gerçekti ve bornozuna sürtüyordu. O yüzden alt kısmını saklamak için dizlerine sarılarak yanına uzanıyordu.

“Hazırlanmamız lazım. Kalksan iyi olur. Ben gidiyorum.” Jongin kalçasına vurarak söyledi ve dönüp odadan çıktı.

Sehun sonunda utançtan ve hüsrandan ölebilirdi. Şu anda sorunuyla ilgilenemezdi, zamanı yoktu. Bir şekilde söndürmesi lazımdı. Kolaydı yine de; kapıya bakıp kendisine her zamanki gibi hatırlatmalıydı. Jongin kalkıp onu bırakmıştı ve en yakın arkadaşının kirli düşünceleriyle sonunda zavallı bir şekilde mastürbasyon yaptı. Utandırıcıydı, aptalcaydı.

Belki de sonraki gelişlerinde bir şansı olurdu. Belki sonraki seferde Jongin’le arkadaştan öte olurlardı. Belki de rüyasını gerçekleştirebilirdi.

Belkilere dayanarak Sehun iç çekti ve sonraki sefere, Nisan’a kadar beklemek zorunda kalacağı günleri saydı.

Bekleyebileceğinden emin değildi.

** _The END._ **


End file.
